It is known to use lenses, separate from a cylindrical drip chamber, as part of an optical imaging system for an infusion tube. Source light and imaging light must pass through the cylindrical wall of the drip chamber when entering and exiting the drip chamber, respectively, greatly complicating the optical design of both the illumination and imaging sub-systems (lenses, image sensors etc.).